This Administrative Supplement supports studies of the biologic activity of activated protein C (APC), along the lines of this R01 HL052246 project which is focused on the structure-activity relationships of protein C and APC. The Supplement will enable provision of well characterized preparations of wild type, plasma-derived APC for studies of the radioprotective activity of wild type APC in large animals, namely Gottingen minipigs.